


rat-a-tat

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Banter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Drums, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pining, but just pete, description sucks, haha haven't typed that in a while, i like this???, real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Andy teaches Bronx how to play the drums and Pete pines in the corner.





	rat-a-tat

**Author's Note:**

> heyo im back with more wentzley cuteness bc there's never enough  
> my good internet buddy lakin came up w/ this like 5 months ago sorry lakin it took awhile but this is for u ily :)

The doorbell rang through the halls of the house.

"Oh boy, does that mean Andy's here?" Bronx exclaims, shooting up from the couch like a bullet.

Pete laughs and ruffles his son's hair. "Yeah, kid, he is."

"Yes!" Bronx practically sprints to the door and whips it open. "ANDY!" he enthusiastically greets, hugging said man as if he'd not seen him in months.

"Hey, little dude. What's up?" Andy laughs, affectionately ruffling his hair. "Hey, Pete, man, how are you?" he acknowledges.

Pete nods, beaming. "Fine. Bronx's been dying for you to come over and teach him all week," he adds, chuckling.

Andy laughs. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty funny."

Bronx, now impatient, insists on dragging Andy down the hall to his room, and Pete contently follows, smiling at how much Andy cares for the kid.

They go through the lesson quickly, the banging and crashing ringing through the house. Pete sits in the corner and watches, occasionally getting them water from time to time. It's Pete's favorite thing to do, if he's being honest. Watching Andy make his kid so happy with the very same thing that saved him so long ago. It's empowering in a sense, he thinks as the crashing of cymbals ring through the halls. His little boy can experience the art with someone with the most passion Pete had ever seen.

Soon, a hour's passed, and Andy and Bronx are done with their lesson. Pete thanks him, escorts him to the front room, and goes to grab his wallet, but Andy quickly turns it down. "Dude, you don't have to pay me at all. We're friends."

"No, I insist," Pete persists. "Yeah, we're friends, but I'm sure you need the money. It doesn't bother me at all."

Andy suddenly smirks, getting an idea. "How about you pay me by taking me out to dinner instead?"

It takes Pete a while to understand what his friend means by that. When he does get it, he smiles. "Of course. Friday at 5:30?"

"It's a date." Andy turns to wave goodbye to Bronx. "See you then!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Pete snickers. "Those drums won't be the only thing you'll be banging that night."

Andy smacks his shoulder and leaves, the color of his face rivaling a tomato. Pete loses it as soon as he closes the door.


End file.
